


Dimension and Relative Time

by daftalchemist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Fourth Dimensional Kevin, Kevin has come to the wrong neighborhood, Kevin has problems, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Sort of consent, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin goes back to Night Vale looking for the wonderful creature known as "Carlos", but finds a very pissed off edritch radio host instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimension and Relative Time

**Author's Note:**

> Beta thanks to sub3rduck (on tumblr)

The memory was this searing pinpoint of bright light in his mind, like a beacon shining through the muck and grime of his own thoughts, and at the center of that pinpoint of brilliance was a man in a white coat with a name tag that read “Carlos”. He had a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. He’d screamed, and everything about him was perfect, and Kevin had fallen in love instantly. It had been such a beautiful moment, a slice of time so perfect that he’d kept it locked away in his brain to remember in the deep of the night when his own scientist, who wasn’t actually _his_ scientist, had doled out another day’s worth of abuses at Kevin’s advances. _Carlos_ , kind and beautiful, scared so badly by Kevin’s presence in that strange little place that seemed to be a radio station, and yet so unwilling to beat him until his knuckles came away bloody and torn. Kevin had to see him again.

It was a tricky thing, finding the spaces in time you wanted to be in, and even trickier reaching them. He’d figured out the where of dimensional travel so very long ago, but no matter how much time he slipped forward through, he never seemed to grasp the concept of slipping back through it again. There was just so much of it, constantly shifting and warping, clicking new events into place and pushing older ones aside, each second holding a new possibility that might land Kevin in the happiest moment of his life, or the most hellish minute of his existence, and there was no way of knowing which he’d get. But he had a chipped tooth, viscous brown blood running from his nose, and another dateless night to look forward to, and Kevin decided it was as good a time as any to try to get that beautiful moment back.

He didn’t remember the trip because he never did. He was almost certain he blocked the memories of them on purpose, left with only a vague chilling sensation of endless inhuman shrieks and malevolent energies. But he was in the odd little radio station, so those unknown horrors hardly mattered. It was dark, but it was a town of Night, wasn’t it?, so perhaps that wasn’t so odd for them so early in the evening, except that the room was terribly dark as well, and that did seem a little more odd than he cared to admit. He didn’t remember so much darkness from that precious memory, or quite as much silence. There had been crackles of static, the hum of a live mic, and the fateful slam of the door as the most beautiful and innocent creature Kevin had ever seen burst into the room shouting warnings, and then just shouting without words.

But there were no sounds, and the door was firmly shut with no sign of anyone in the hall to intrude, and an unpleasant tightness settled heavy into Kevin’s chest.

“I suppose I got the time wrong after all,” he muttered sullenly.

“Oh no, you’re right on time,” said the man who suddenly appeared from the darkest corner of the room, smartly dressed in a vest and tie. He cocked his head to the side as he grinned, a monstrous display that split his long face in half with a pit full of razor sharp teeth. “Welcome to Night Vale.”

Kevin was crushed against the door half a second later as thick, muscular appendages squeezed the breath from his lungs and threatened to mash his organs and break his bones. Kevin shrieked and attempted to push himself away from the wood and glass pressing into his skin, but this man was stronger, far stronger than any human should be. This man was _not_ human, and he had Kevin pinned.

“It’s been a long time,” he whispered into Kevin’s ear. “I had a feeling you’d come back.”

“Who...?” Kevin wheezed.

“Well now, I’m _crushed_ ,” he said, maneuvering the thick, black appendages to turn Kevin towards him. “How could you forget me after that wonderful _hug_ you gave me? I just thought I’d return the affection.”

Kevin’s eyes widened and he screeched. “ _You_?!”

“ _Me_ ,” the man hissed, quite literally as a forked tongue immediately darted out from between those menacing teeth.

Kevin snarled and lashed out, putting enough strength behind his motion to claw a few gashes in the man’s face, relishing the feeling of his flesh and blood under his nails. The man squawked in pain, pressed a hand to the marks and growled when it came away purple. He hurled Kevin across the room, and he landed on something incredibly hard that knocked the wind out of him when it connected with his stomach. He scrabbled against it, looking for purchase to push himself up and get away long enough to make his escape, but his mind was dizzy and his hands felt like they were encased in thick gloves, and then they were encased in thick... _tentacles_ , that’s what held him. He gasped and hissed inching his way along the surface he was doubled over; a desk, if he had to guess. But the man was too fast, and he was pinned almost instantly, his already aching chest crushed against the surface and his feet kicking frantically to get away. The man pulled Kevin’s arms back roughly, and he howled in anger as he arched off the table with them.

“That’s no way to repay my hospitality,” the man warned, his voice different now that he had a deep claw mark splitting his upper lip.

“I’m not here for _you_ ,” Kevin spat at him, struggling against his bonds.

“Oh, I know _exactly_ what you’re here for,” the man growled. “Carlos told me all about your little encounter.”

The high pitched whine that escaped Kevin’s throat caught even him off guard. “I want to see him.”

The man growled as he slammed Kevin’s face into the desk, grinding his nose against the surface. “You’re _not_ going to see him.”

“You’re not going to stop me!” Kevin snarled, his visage beginning to flicker as he focused on that spot in his mind that absorbed all thought like a void, that spot that swallowed him up into an unknown oblivion and spat him out somewhere else, but the man slammed his face into the desk again, and he squealed in pain as he felt his nose crunch against the thick particle board, his focus shattered and his form solid.

“Cute,” the man sneered, “but you’re not going anywhere.”

Kevin’s breath was coming in a high pitched whine as even more viscous blood dribbled from his shattered nose. “You can’t stop me forever.”

The man chuckled darkly, and his voice sounded like it was being sifted through gravel. “Oh, you silly little thing. You may have the ability to traverse time and dimensions at will, but…”

The man wrenched Kevin’s head back as he leaned over him, his hips pressed tightly against Kevin’s ass, and Kevin hissed in fear at the man’s face. His skin was peeled away into the most horrific fanged grin Kevin had ever seen, and the flesh that didn’t have three inch long daggers protruding from it was covered in black eyes with beady violet pupils.

“I assure you,” he continued, and Kevin couldn’t tell how he managed to form words without lips, “you’ve never been to a dimension like _mine_.”

Kevin snapped at the man, his own much smaller sharpened teeth bared in terror, but the man just laughed and crushed his head against the desk again, the dark appendages slipping around his arms, neck, legs, stretching him almost to the point of breaking. Kevin snarled and howled in pain, thrashing against the thick, muscular things, but it only earned him a particularly large tentacle shoved into his mouth and down his throat, and the man it was connected to seemed to care very little about how much effort Kevin was putting into trying to bite it off.

“But you have taken a liking to _this_ one,” he rumbled low in his throat, his voice taking on a tone more monster than man, “haven’t you?”

Kevin whimpered and struggled, nearly wrenching his arms from his sockets as the man pinned them even tighter behind his back. More of the slick tendrils were wrapping around his waist and thighs, and Kevin let out a muffled roar as one slipped under the waistband of his slacks.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic,” the man chided as he began to scratch and claw the clothes from Kevin’s body.

Kevin had to get out of there. He’d thought this man was nice once, but he was clearly insane, and Kevin didn’t want to stick around to see what kinds of things someone so obviously unwell could do to a person. He focused on the void, began to flicker, but the appendage wrapped around his throat tightened suddenly, squeezing so harshly that the one jammed down his esophagus stopped wiggling, and Kevin croaked in protest.

“You aren’t going anywhere until I’ve ensured you won’t come back,” the man snarled, digging his claws into Kevin’s back to rip flesh and cloth from his body, leaving him exposed and bloody. Kevin squealed and shuddered, but he couldn’t claim to dislike it, at least not entirely, because there was something about the knowledge that he was being torn to shreds by a being even more powerful than himself that excited him, like a challenge. He reared up and butted the back of his head into the man’s face, and he shrieked in pain as four or so of his eyes shut tightly, smoke drifting from their edges. As Kevin expected, his face was brought crashing back to the desk, the man’s breath coming as a harsh growl, but then something happened that Kevin did not expect. He felt a wriggling appendage slipping over the curve of his ass, and a rough, calloused hand wrapped around his half-erect cock, and the vibration of the man’s laugh made Kevin shiver.

“So like them, aren’t you?” he teased, running a claw along his length, and Kevin shivered more violently. “Funny. I expected so much more.”

Kevin snarled with indignation, aware of how pathetic he must seem to such an atrocity; unable to control his ability, unable to control his body, unable to control even his emotions as he tried so hard to keep from rutting against the man’s hand. But he couldn’t stop pressing against his palm, and he couldn’t stop the muffled whine from low in his throat when the tentacle that had been slipping down his cleft suddenly thrust inside him, and Kevin sobbed at his own foolishness as the man hissed in irritation at his eagerness.

“You’re not supposed to _enjoy_ it,” he taunted, crushing Kevin’s body against the desk as he forced a second appendage inside him and thrashed them about wildly, tearing Kevin apart from the inside.

He screamed and roared around the tendril wriggling farther down his throat, knowing full well he was going to end up with some ruptured organs after this, but still found himself pressing back against the intrusion, wanting it deeper, harder. It had just been so long.

The man shrieked with rage and smashed Kevin’s face against the desk again before constricting the appendage around his neck.

“What’s _wrong_ with you?” he shouted as he scratched his claws along Kevin’s dick, and Kevin whimpered and shuddered, heat pooling low in his gut. “You’ll just take whatever you can get, won’t you? Can’t find love at home so you have to try to take _my_ scientist, but you’ll settle for me if you have to?”

The man hissed with displeasure as he threaded his free hand through Kevin’s hair and dug his claws into his scalp, pressing his broken nose into the desk, thrusting a third appendage into him to assault his insides along with the other two, pressing his chest so tight against the desk that Kevin could feel his ribs flex under the pressure, his whole body being compacted into a searing ball of pain, and he mewled and shivered and sucked greedily at the wriggling thing shoved so far down his throat. The man bent over him, his body flush against Kevin’s back, and hissed into his ear.

“Is it my _hatred_ that pleases you?” he sneered. “Or will you just settle for _any_ attention?”

The man’s hot breath against his neck had Kevin moaning loudly as he came suddenly, strings of cum splattering over the man’s hand and desk, and the man groaned in disgust as he wiped the mess off on Kevin’s back. Kevin sighed in contentment as his bonds loosened, quickly retreating from his body. Kevin rolled over onto his back with a groan, feeling the extent of the internal damage he’d sustained with every movement, but hardly caring. He’d be back to normal in a day or two anyway, once he got back to his own town and his own life. His image flickered unintentionally for just a second before the man’s hand was wrapped around his neck, pinning him in place.

“Just a moment,” he warned. “I’m not done with you yet.”

And Kevin smiled, because despite all the pain this man had caused him, he really had enjoyed their time together. But the man was unnerved by his smile, and growled in response.

“I’m not letting you go until I know you won’t come back for Carlos,” the man said, tightening his grip.

Kevin grinned wider, his eyes shining and his heart light. “Oh, don’t worry. I have no interest in _Carlos_ anymore.”

 


End file.
